He Dated A Blonde But Loves A Redhead
by forcverandalways
Summary: This is a Jibbs story which is set after Ex-File so Hollis Mann is gone (YAY!) I can't really say much more so go ahead and read it if you want


**Hey guys! This story is set after Ex-File which you'll get if you read.**

Bullpen

Gibbs and Jenny were in her office and they were having an argument, a loud one that was so loud that it could be heard from the ground floor. Cynthia was just doing her paperwork and trying to ignore the loud argument.

"Jesus Jethro! Hollis has been asking me why you're not picking up your calls!"

"Well that's not my fault Director!"

"It's not your fault?! Well, maybe next time when you're dating a blonde, try to think about someone else's feelings!"

Jenny's Office

"It's not your fault?! Well, maybe next time when you're dating a blonde, try to think about someone else's feelings!" Jenny yelled.

She realised what she had said, and tears filled her eyes as she just ran. Jenny went down all the stairs and ended up going into Autopsy, tears pouring down her face. Palmer wasn't there, but Ducky was.

"Jennifer, are you alright?" Ducky asked her.

The 2 of them shared a Father- Daughter like hug.

"He knows. Jethro knows I still love him" Jenny sobbed.

Gibbs then came in at that moment and he saw Jenny crying. Ducky left the room while Gibbs went over to her.

"Jen?" No answer.

"Jenny?" He said louder.

"Jennifer!" He yelled.

"Don't you dare call me Jennifer!" Jenny slapped him on the back of the head really hard.

"Jeez, Jen" Gibbs rubbed the back of his head as Jenny had done a really good job of making it painful.

A tear quickly made its way down Jenny's face and she wiped it away.

"I've missed that" Jenny admitted.

"Missed what?" Gibbs asked.

"You calling me Jen. You never do it anymore. Not even Jenny. It's always Director" Jenny replied.

"Yeah well, when we were hunting the Frog, you became cold and icy. Not the Jen I know and love. I need you to come back to me, Jen. I need you to lose the ice and become that warm sun whom everyone loves, especially me" once Gibbs had said that, he left the room.

As Jenny looked at a reflection of herself, she processed what Gibbs had just said to her. Slowly, the icy look in her eyes disappeared and the warm bright Emeralds came back. A smile filled up her face as she repeated what Gibbs had said to her.

 _"I need you to come back to me Jen. I need you to lose the ice and become that warm sun whom everyone loves, especially me"_

At that Jenny realised what she had to do, and before she knew what she was doing, she was flying up the stairs, like she did when she was a probie. First she went up to the bullpen to see her favourite team. Ducky and Abby were there too. Jenny went over to Ziva first.

"Zives, I'm really sorry for being so cold to you. You're my one of my closest friends ever and I will never forget when you saved my life in 2001. If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have seen Jethro and Ducky again and met all the amazing people that there are here."

Ziva stood up and embraced Jenny in a hug, a very special one.

"I forgive you Jen" she whispered in Jenny's ear.

Jenny smiled again as she and Ziva let go. She went over to Tony.

"Tony, I hurt you. I made you fall in love and it cost you. I know what that's like. Sometimes it hurts like mad, even years later. I'm really sorry that I put you through that. It's something no one should ever have to go through" Jenny said.

"It's alright Jenny. I'm dating Ziva anyway, but don't tell Gibbs" Tony whispered in her ear.

"I won't" Jenny whispered in his ear.

Once the 2 friends had let go, Jenny went over to McGee.

"Tim, you're a great Agent and an amazing Computer Geek. You're part of the best Major Case Response Team run by the best leader who taught me everything I know. I'm really sorry for being so cold to you" Jenny said.

"It's alright" Tim said, before he and Jenny shared a hug.

Then she went over to Ducky.

"I never apologised properly Duck-man. You've been like a Father to me ever since I set foot in Autopsy on my first day as an Agent. I'm really sorry for being so icy to you" Jenny and Ducky shared another Father- Daughter like hug and then Jenny went over to Abby.

"Abs, you're an amazing person. Your style is unlike any other, and that's what makes you unique. You're a bubbly Goth whom no one has a choice but to like. I am very sorry for being so icy to you" Jenny told her.

"It's OK Jenny, I forgive you. You're a snappy dresser and that's what makes you unique" Abby replied before she gave Jenny a hug.

Once they had let go, Jenny went over to Gibbs.

"Jethro, you were right..." Jenny was cut off by Gibbs's lips on hers and it turned very passionate.

"Hollis left me and I didn't really love her anyway. I love you" Gibbs whispered to Jenny.

"I love you too Jethro" Jenny whispered in his ear.

They kissed again before they broke apart because of clapping. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby and everyone else, even Cynthia, had all stood up from their seats and came out from their offices and were clapping, because Jenny and Gibbs had finally admitted their feelings for one another.

 **So there we have it: another one shot. I was at my friend's for a sleepover and I wrote this while she was still asleep. Also, my tablet broke (I've had it for years) so I had to use the app on my phone to upload this and I completely suck at using the app because I don't know how to use it. If you have any tips for using the app then please please please let me know in a review or PM. Thanks for reading guys! Xxoo**


End file.
